


Прекрасный день

by Sleep_skull



Series: Аркобалено аркобаленятся [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: Просто милая история о прекрасном дне, поцелуе и массовых попытках убийства.Более честное описание: аркобалено делают вещи аркобалено и творят фигню.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) -, Colonnello/Lal Mirch
Series: Аркобалено аркобаленятся [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015903
Kudos: 17





	Прекрасный день

Это был действительно прекрасный день — один из первых летних дней солнечной Италии. Солнце щедро освещало землю, изредка скрываясь за легкими перистыми облаками, птицы радостно чирикали, радуясь теплу, зеленая трава радовала глаз ярким сочным цветом, а деревья шуршали листьями, когда сквозь их ветви проходил прохладный освежающий ветер. Такие дни просто требовали, чтобы вы проводили их на улице, наслаждаясь теплом и свежестью. Жители поместья Аркобалено не были исключением. Даже Верде не смог устоять перед манящей прелестью первых летних дней и выполз из лаборатории, сидя рядом с Колонелло на террасе, и что-то сосредоточенно выписывая на листах бумаги.

Ах, идиллия.

Жаль, что Скаллу пришлось ее прервать.

На самом деле, он правда не хотел никому мешать. Но между отдыхом Колонелло с Верде и спасением своей чертовой жизни от разъяренного Реборна, который сейчас преследовал его, он определенно выберет второе.

Он ужасный человек.

Скалл, до того замерший, чтобы оценить обстановку, помчался к входу в дом — если он успеет спрятаться в своей комнате, Реборн не будет его оттуда выковыривать, чисто из уважения к его, Скалла, облачной территории. Но до нее еще надо было добраться, а киллер, преследовавший его по пятам, видимо, предсказал ход его мыслей, а потому ускорился, чтобы ему помешать.

Скалл взвизгнул, когда мимо его уха пролетела пуля, и дернулся в сторону, сбиваясь с курса. Реборн воспользовался его заминкой и наоборот, рванулся вперед, стремясь схватить бедное несчастное облако в его лице за край комбинезона.

К сожалению, Скалл, вместо того чтобы попытаться уклониться, решил быть более оригинальным — он резко упал на землю, почти прижимаясь к ней грудью. Реборн, очевидно, этого не ожидал — Скалл почувствовал, как через его спину перелетают ноги в черных классических штанах. Он резко откатился назад, стараясь выбраться из-под киллера, отполз и только потом взглянул на Реборна, наконец увидев последствия того, что об него споткнулись.

Реборн и Колонелло поцеловались. Нет, серьезно, Реборн почти лежал на солдате, пока тот удерживал его одной рукой, второй опираясь на деревянный пол террасы, чтобы не упасть. И разумеется, вишенкой на торте было то, что их губы прижались к друг другу в тесном, горячем поцелуе. Картина была словно перенесена из какого-то трогательного романтического фильма.

Скалл не выдержал и заржал.

Колонелло с Реборном наконец отлепились друг от друга. Они выглядели ошарашенными, продолжая смотреть друг другу в глаза.

— Ты, — наконец открыл рот Реборн, — получаешь его голову, а я сердце. — он сказал это совершенно спокойно, словно говорил о погоде, а не о жестоком убийстве маленького бедного кохая.

— Согласен, кора, — так же спокойно и даже несколько буднично ответил ему Колонелло, и они вдвоем медленно перевели взгляд на Скалла.

Тот от такого внимания икнул и побледнел, тут же перестав смеяться.

Теперь его хочет убить не только Реборн, да?

Он испуганно рванулся вперед к открытой двери в дом, пока его семпаи пытались выпутаться из друг друга, но его планам так и не суждено было сбыться — на пороге внезапно возник Фонг, держащий в руках гору подушек. Ураган явно хотел с комфортом устроиться в тенечке, чтобы насладиться погожим летним днем, но и его планы полетели к чертям — Скалл решил, что раз он не может убежать от семпаев, которые наконец распутались и ринулись к нему, то стоит хотя бы обзавестись подкреплением.

— Фонг-семпай! — он бросился китайцу на шею, вцепляясь в него, как утопающий в спасательный круг, — помоги, меня семпаи убивают!

Фонг замялся, глядя на него, потом перевел взгляд на Реборна с Колонелло, вздохнул, и попытался выпутаться из объятий. Скалл не отпускал.

— Скалл, — начал Фонг ласково, — я уверен, ты вполне сможешь разобраться и сам, ты же Великий Скалл-сама, разве не так?

Скалл поджал губы. Ураган знал, на что давить — он не собирался отказываться от того, что он Великий Скалл-сама, но и идти в одиночку против лучшего наемного убийцы и солдата специальной подготовки ему не хотелось. К счастью, у него был козырь в рукаве.

— Разумеется, Великий Скалл-сама может, — сообщил он Фонгу трагическим шёпотом, — но вдруг во время разборок пострадают билеты на концерт?

Фонг напрягся, как гончая и резко уточнил.

— Что за концерт?

Скалл мысленно усмехнулся. Семпай был у него на крючке.

— Понимаешь, — протянул он, ощущая, как спину ему буравят два злобных взгляда. Но его преследователи не собирались лезть к лучшему мастеру боевых искусств так просто, так что у Скалла был шанс договорить, — Я _совершенно случайно_ достал два билета на концерт Сабатона, и, так как у меня нет того, с кем бы я мог пойти, то я мог бы пригласить тебя. Но… — он не стал договаривать, предлагая Фонгу додумать варианты самому.

Вообще-то, если быть честным, Скалл долго охотился за этими билетами, и приложил кучу усилий, денег, и даже некоторого шантажа, чтобы получить лучшие места. И сразу пару билетов он взял как раз в расчете на Фонга — все равно, никто больше не увлекается роком, — так что ураган получил бы свою путевку на концерт и так. Но почему бы не получить плату за то, что ты собирался отдать бесплатно? Ах. Вайпер-семпай бы им гордилась.

Пока Скалл предавался размышлениями о том, как он великолепен в своем коварстве, терпение Колонелло и Реборна начало иссякать.

— Я заберу его, кора, — начал было говорить Колонелло.

Фонг вежливо им улыбнулся.

— Сожалею, — сказал он со всей искренностью, — но я вынужден вам помешать.

Скалл почувствовал, как мускулистая рука обняла его и прижала к не менее мускулистому телу. Внезапно мир размылся и мгновение спустя он уже болтался в объятиях Фонга — ураган прыгнул, зацепился одной рукой за край крыши и, качнувшись, буквально пролетел над головами Солнца и Дождя, и, совершив изящное сальто, оказался у них за спиной. Скалла из рук он так и не выпустил — наоборот, даже перехватил поудобнее.

Скалл помотал головой, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, болтаясь в руках Фонга, словно какая-то невеста, и взвизгнул, когда ураган начал бежать вместе с ним. Он мог видеть, как Колонелло с Реборном замерли, осознавая, что силы сторон игры только что поменялись, и бросились за ними вслед.

Некоторое время они вчетвером, — ну как вчетвером, Скалл все еще был посильной ношей, — нарезали круги на поляне перед домом. Но силы все еще были неравны. Даже несмотря на все мастерство Фонга, на то, как он играючи уклонялся от пуль, их в какой-то момент загнали в угол. Метафорически. Они на улице, здесь нет углов. Но, в любом случае, бежать им было больше некуда. Скалл бешено вертел головой, ища пути отступления, но он не видел никакого выхода из этой ситуации. К счастью, Фонг был гораздо изобретательнее.

— Я извиняюсь, — сказал он со своей стандартной вежливой улыбочкой, перехватил его поудобнее и вдруг резко крикнул, — Верде, пригнись!

Верде послушно пригнулся, не отрывая взгляд от бумаг, — Скалл даже не был уверен, что он осмыслил слова Фонга, а не среагировал согласно вбитым во время совместных тренировок рефлексам. Но у него не было времени развить эту теорию дальше, потому что его бренное тело кинули в воздух. Скалл испуганно взвизгнул, пытаясь сгруппироваться и приготовиться к приземлению на твердый деревянный пол террасы. Приземление было гораздо мягче, чем ожидалось, — Фонг все же сжалился над ним, поэтому кинул не просто в неизвестность, а на подушки, те самые, которые он нес, и которые ему из-за Скалла пришлось бросить.

Скалл сделал глубокий вдох и приподнялся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Колонелло с Реборном переглядываются, кивая друг другу. Киллер направился к нему, пока солдат решительно преградил урагану дорогу, чтобы тот не смог их остановить. Реборн неотвратимо приближался, пока Скалл тратил драгоценное время, в попытках придумать, как спастись, и уже почти достал его, как вдруг Верде раздраженно зарычал.

— Почему не сходится, почему? — он агрессивно начал черкать что-то на планшетке, так сильно, что Скалл мог слышать звук рвущейся бумаги. Реборн остановился, заглянул Верде через плечо, а потом нахмурился и поднял глаза к потолку, высчитывая что-то в уме.

— У тебя вот тут ошибка в формуле, — Солнце выдернул карандаш из пальцев ученого, и решительно начал что-то писать. Верде некоторое время смотрел на написанное, потом фыркнул, и вытянул руку куда-то в пустоту.

— Карандаш, — потребовал он резко. Скалл послушно вынул из штанов ручку, которую он носил так, как Лар носила ножи.

Хэй, он был знаменитостью, хорошо? Это было одно из правил знаменитостей — всегда носи с собой ручку, ведь ты никогда не будешь знать, в какой момент тебе может понадобиться дать автограф!

Некоторое время два гения что-то ожесточенно писали, сминая и отбрасывая неудавшиеся варианты, потом Верде издал довольный вздох.

— Сошлось, — сказал он счастливо. Реборн, довольный тем, что ему удалось покрасоваться своими знаниями математического анализа, протянул Верде его карандаш. Верде взял его, удивленно покрутил его в длинных пальцах, потом пожал плечами и засунул куда-то за ухо, продолжая писать ручкой Скалла. Скалл вздохнул. Он уже понял, что ручку ему не вернут. А ведь она была его любимой — гелевая, фиолетовая, с блестками и прикольным запахом!

Скалл снова вздохнул. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь научные измышления Верде будут пахнуть виноградом.

К сожалению, все его печальных вздохи были зря — Реборн вспомнил, что у него тут облако, которому он еще не отомстил, и медленно, со злобной улыбкой, перевел взгляд на Скалла. Тот пискнул и рванул от него, но, видно, в этот раз удача была не на стороне Скалла, так как тот ухитрился споткнуться и плюхнулся на землю. Реборн уселся на него, не давая Скаллу и шанса сбежать и начал методично втирать его лицо в землю. Скалл уже думал начать плакать и молить о пощаде, раз уж его макияж все равно испортился, но тут на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо.

— Что тут происходит? — Скалл никогда не мог понять, как Лар даже вопросы ухитрялась спрашивать, словно приказы. Он заворочался под Реборным, который, хоть и был легче, чем можно было ожидать от человека его комплекции, все еще был удивительно тяжелым засранцем, и плаксиво ответил.

— Понимаешь, семпай, Реборн с Колонелло поцеловались, и… — его злобно дернули за волосы.

— Поцеловались? — раздраженно переспросил Реборн, — а чья это была…

Киллера грубо прервали. Выстрелом. Тот дернулся, отшатнулся.

— Ты чего творишь, солдатка ты тупая? — Реборн злобно закричал.

Скалл, воспользовавшись возможностью, выкрутился из цепкого захвата убийцы и отполз на безопасное расстояние.

Лар тем временем пояснила.

— Какого черта ты клеишься к моему жениху, придурок? — закричала она в ответ.

Все замерли. Скалл мог видеть, как Реборн открыл рот, в попытке подобрать слова, но Лар не нужны были объяснения — она подхватила с террасы подушку, и швырнула в Солнце. А потом еще несколько. Реборн успешно уклонялся, пытаясь что-то говорить, но у Лар подушки кончились раньше, так что она плюнула на все и кинулась на Реборна с вынутым из сапога ножом. Скалл убрался подальше от этой буйной парочки, и теперь просто стоял в стороне, медленно начиная подозревать, что о нем забыли.

Не то чтобы он был сильно возмущен — смотреть на драку Реборна и Лар было одно удовольствие. Колонелло молча наблюдал рядом с ним, не в силах решить, кому из них бросаться на помощь. Скалл прекрасно понимал причину — Реборну Дождь помочь не мог, потому что Лар страшно оскорбится, а помогать Лар убивать Реборна как-то было и не за что. Оставалось лишь смотреть.

Скалл огляделся, пытаясь понять куда делся Фонг, и тут же замер. Он заметил, как Верде, видимо, забыв, что он находится не в лаборатории и даже не на диване в гостиной, начал откидываться на воздух. Если он продолжит это делать, то ударится головой.

К счастью, не только Скалл следил за окружающей обстановкой — Лар подхватила с земли подушку, и в грациозном сальто, увернувшись от пули Реборна, швырнула ее прямо за спину ученого. Тот даже этого и не заметил, все еще продолжая что-то сосредоточенно писать.

Скалл восхищенно присвистнул.

— Ага, моя невеста потрясающая, кора! — довольно подтвердил Колонелло.

Они со Скаллом посмотрели друг на друга, осознавая, кто именно стоит рядом с ними. Скалл моргнул и с вежливой улыбкой сделал шаг назад.

— Сожалею? — пискнул он, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, как ему лучше спрятаться.

Колонелло злобно улыбнулся.

Но тут в дело вмешался тот, о ком все уже успели забыть.

Фонг швырнул Колонелло в лицо подушку, отвлекая его от планов убить Скалла. Лар заметила такую вопиющую наглость и злобно кинулась на Ураган — Скаллу показалось, что он расслышал фразу «Над моим женихом имею право издеваться только я!».

Колонелло вздохнул и бросился Лар на помощь, не желая оставлять ее одну против двоих. Скалл недоуменно хмыкнул, наклонив голову, понимая, что теперь про него точно забыли окончательно, пожал плечами и сел рядом с Верде, наблюдая за разборками со стороны.

Цивилизованная драка вскоре превратилась в массовое побоище всех-со-всеми без правил, без правых и виноватых. В ход шли кулаки, оружие, и, разумеется, подушки, которые были разбросаны по всей поляне. Скалл с наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как его старшие с упоением пинают друг друга в грязь, лишь изредка шевелясь, чтобы поймать те подушки, которые случайная рука судьбы направила в их с Верде сторону — он совершенно не хотел, чтобы семпай отвлекался от работы из-за того, что ему влетело по лицу, — и возвращая их в битву.

К сожалению, не у всех был такой прекрасный кохай в его лице. Так что, когда Фонг разошелся и со всей дури швырнул подушку куда-то в направлении Лар, никто не смог защитить от нее Вайпер, которые, прикрывшись иллюзией невидимости, наслаждались отдыхом в стороне от всех.

От удара иллюзия слетела и Туман с громким оханьем плюхнулись на землю — силу в бросок Ураган вложил немаленькую. Все замерли, а после бросились к ним, — Реборн прекратил свои попытки сделать с Колонелло то, что Отелло сделал с Дездемоной, а Верде даже поднял глаза от своих записей.

Солнце помогло Вайпер сесть, осторожно осматривая хрупкий Туман на предмет повреждений. Остальные виновато столпились сзади. Фонг, выглядя искренне встревоженным, открыл рот, но вместо слов из него вылетели красочные мыльные пузыри

Ураган изумленно моргнул.

Пузырьки некоторое время летели, подчиняясь воле ветров, а потом лопнули, и из них послышались звуки.

— Извинения. Приношу. Свои. Вайпер. Я. — Сообщили они миру. Скалл прикусил губу, пытаясь быть серьезным — кажется, он знал, чем именно Вайпер вдохновлялись в этом случае.

Те заметили его гримасы и бросили на Облако злобный взгляд.

— Это все твоя вина, — зашипели они раздраженно. Скалл замер, медленно понимая ситуацию. Если Вайпер знали, что это их вина, то они были здесь с самого начала.

Они все видели.

Он открыл рот для вопроса, но он внезапно оказался заполнен лепестками цветов, заставляя его отплевываться. Значит, семпай злились и на него тоже. Но у него есть что предложить.

Скалл рукой показал знак «деньги» — да, у них был такой в их тайном языке жестов, — и резко втянул воздух, когда цветы наконец исчезли с его языка.

— Сколько? — он прохрипел, все еще морщась от мерзкого ощущения. Кажется, их Туман открыли для себя не только мультфильмы, но и некоторые трагические работы фанатов. По крайней мере, Скалл рад, что его не заставляют этими цветами блевать.

Вайпер задумчиво загудели и наконец ответили.

— Двести долларов, — сообщили они кратко.

Скалл вздохнул и потянулся за кошельком, протягивая Туману деньги и получая в ответ фотографию, как обычно, в прекрасном качестве.

Поцелуй Реборна и Колонелло можно было различить в мелких деталях.

Реборн обиженно хмыкнул, потом впихнул Вайпер сразу тысячу, получая на руки аж пять фотографий сразу.

— Зачем тебе она, кора? — изумленно спросил Колонелло, забирая свою, — да еще и в таком количестве?

— Это не твое дело, придурок, — фыркнув, сообщил ему Реборн, — и вообще, могу спросить тебя о том же.

Колонелло пожал плечами.

— Будет у меня фото моего первого поцелуя, кора, — сообщил он им честно.

Все замерли.

— В каком смысле, первого поцелуя? — переспросил Реборн тихо.

— Во всех, — произнес Колонелло спокойно, словно он говорил о чем-то совершенно обыденном, — у меня были очень религиозные родители, так что мне четко в голову вбили, что до свадьбы ни-ни, так что я храню верность, кора! — Дождь заметно погрустнел, — ну как храню, хранил. Лар, я извиняюсь, правда!

Лар ошарашенно хмыкнула.

— Да там вообще о сексе говорилось, — она заморгала, потом перевела взгляд на Реборна, — ты украл первый поцелуй у моего жениха?! Да я тебя…

От попытки убийства Реборна их спас Верде, который наконец получил свою фотографию и сейчас задумчиво ее разглядывал.

— Мне интересно, — начал он монотонно, — когда вы вообще успели поцеловаться.

Все недоуменно посмотрели на него, потом Скалл осторожно ответил.

— Семпай, — сказал он тихо, — это было полчаса назад. При тебе.

— Да? — искренне изумился Верде, — тогда как я это пропустил?

Реборн раздраженно фыркнул.

— А ты еще больше работай, — сказал он, — и ты даже конец света пропустишь.

— Неправда! — обиделся ученый, — я не настолько увлекаюсь, чтоб не заметить, что вы сломали реальность! И вообще, я же просил о том, чтобы вы мне сообщали обо всем интересном заранее!

Он сложил свою фотографию, сунул ее в карман халата и обиженно скрестил руки на груди.

— Это же была всего лишь случайность, — успокаивающе погладил его по плечу Фонг, — Верде, не стоит так обижаться, я тоже это пропустил.

— Я не обижен, — совершенно обиженно возразил Верде и поправил очки.

Реборн вздохнул и сунул Вайпер еще пять тысяч.

— Давай, — сказал он драматично-печальным тоном, — проиграй нам это в иллюзиях, чтоб уж все точно разглядели наш позор.

Вайпер хмыкнули и щелкнули пальцами, создавая силуэты Реборна, Скалла и Колонелло. Скалл плюхнулся на траву, подтянув к себе ближайшую подушку, замечая, как остальные делают то же самое, и с наслаждением приготовился наблюдать.

Это был действительно прекрасный день.


End file.
